Until The Last Page
by Schick Merchandise
Summary: Two persons living the glam life do not want their parents to undergo matrimony. Sharing the same surname through that was at the least of their interests. Humor and drama.
1. Riku Shimada

**Author's Notes: **Fanfiction DOT net is already one step ahead with the Disclaimers. Oh and I do not live in Japan so if there are some mistaken details, I deeply apologize. Since KH characters do not have surnames, I hope no one minds that I made up some shit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo, Japan: Sightings<strong>_

_**NO**_ stepping off from a black sedan and entering The Peninsula Hotel. Look, we all know that this luxury hotel in Tokyo is always fully booked. But we also know that _**NO**_ has her way with everything, not to mention how prestigious her family is, it is not a surprise if they actually own some stocks in this establishment. _**RS**_ having his coffee and desserts in Bar del Sole after having a fine Italian Lunch. And what's in his hands? It seems he just propped open an invitation from Blenda Magazine. Ooh, if it's Fashion you want, it's Fashion you'll get. Does anyone know that our stud _**RS**_ speaks Prada?

**Music Entré: Glamorous by Fergie**

* * *

><p><strong>Until The Last Page<strong>

**by: Tammy Beef Dingleberry**

_**Chapter One: Riku Shimada**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>We flyin' first class up in the sky~<strong>_

"Okay," Naminé stood in front of the Hotel at exactly 4 o'clock in that Thursday afternoon on the sixteenth day of June, 2011. She was wearing a long sleeveless Haute Hippie celery green dress, a light brown hat on head, a beige Fendi weaved bag on her right arm and an open toe Giuseppe Zanotti for her one inched slip-ons. Yes, she just came out from a meeting but it did not mean that she had to look very corporate, right? What's the use of stripping off your Fashionista side if you can't even pull off a summer dress in one of Tokyo's luxury hotels?

Naminé Otani, age twenty, turning twenty-one two months from now, walked further away from the hotel entrance and waited for her driver to pick her up. After precisely three minutes of waiting, she finally found her self stepping in a black sedan. Upon gently closing the door next to her, her long deliciously curly blonde hair pressed upon the backrest of her seat. "Where to now, Miss Otani?" her driver asked after he closed his car door. "Mm, I dunno," she answered when she put out a compact powder from her purse. Her angelic features were immediately reflected upon the small circular mirror. "Since my next class starts two hours from now, maybe we can cruise downtown and so I could make a bit of window shopping. I need to know what to wear for Blenda's Event as early as now." And with that, the driver had nothing else but to respond "Right away, madame," with a big smile on his face.

_**By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy~**_

* * *

><p>"Rikuuuu..!" a typical Japanese girly voice came lurking down the hall near the exit of the Campus. Riku Shimada's perfectly shaped thick eyebrows met in the middle and his stunning aquamarine eyes momentarily glared. His tall figure, precisely 6 feet and two inches, gradually turned and negative aura instantly oozed from his entity. "I told you not to call me that. I don't even know you," it seems our smoothly mature man has his own limits too.<p>

"Of course you know me. We take our morning classes together!" the girl reasoned with a jump and a single clap of her hands. Isn't it common knowledge in this country that they are not supposed to call anyone with their first name unless they have the permission to do so? Well, it can be taken into consideration that the girl was half American and she possibly spent half of her existence in New Jersey but she was still fifty percent Japanese so she was ought to know that fact. "Call me that again or you'll never getting a second peak at my notes!" he pointed her with his unmistakably stern voice. What is this? Middle School? For crying out loud, they were in College. And not just any College, they were enrolled in Waseda University. Sure, it isn't the famous Tokyo U but Waseda is actually one of the top list of Japan's best Universities.

"B-but-" the girl's lips trembled when she followed Riku towards the exit of the Campus. "I was just going to say that I wanted to invite you to have Lunch with me. But when I checked, you were already gone!" she had a shake of her head and she continued following him like a sick pet. "I want to know where you went off to," what she said was true but of course, she also wanted her stalking status to rise. Riku just shrugged, held his things together and did not answer. What he does and where goes off to is not her business.

If anyone should know [which he assumes there is none], he actually went to try another flavored coffee from Bar del Sole. Lunch was just glued to his agenda but he really went there for the fine caffeine.

And now, it was 4:30 in the afternoon and he had nothing else to do but to go home, right? It's still too early and all he wanted to do was to play Football. And since the Football Field of Waseda University was being treated [green house experiment or whatever], Football Practice was cancelled for an entire week. He had to braise him self. On the bright side, it was already Thursday and Practice will resume on Monday. Since he felt nothing else better to do, he tried to contact one of his closest buddies in the Football Team, not to mention that they are the only friends he has in the Campus; or rather, within the entire country. The rest were just business associates and they can never be labeled as Riku Shimada's friends.

Luck did not seem to be on his side because three or four of them answered that they were busy. The fifth friend he called was making odd and lusty noises. He did not get a straight answer but he took that as 'busy', as in really 'busy'. "Haah," he sighed and continued walking off to his car, which was a red Ferrari SA Aperta. It kept its hood up. He did not want any strange College student jumping inside his two-seater and making broom broom sounds. That would be unpleasant.

After revving the engine, Riku, age twenty-one, decided that buying some new clothes would be nice. It was not like he was a big fan of Fashion but he was indeed a fan of dressing nicely. And come to think of it, he does need a new set of suits because he was invited to attend an event Blenda Magazine would be having at the end of the month. He was not really sure why he received a card [and through a very old school way too] but he had a big hunch that it had something to do with his mother. Mother dear always pegged him to go to social gatherings. She had always trained him to be the social money machine with a face that deserved to be the cover of every magazine- may it be Forbes or Elle, you take your pick.

_**I be on the movie screens, magazines and boogie scenes~**_

Within the hour, Riku entered a renowned boutique. Mostly, men who enters this place are apparently metrosexual or they're successful single businessmen. Riku, could say the least, was a little out of place but still, he was indeed a businessman and nonetheless, single. Then again, he was a College student. But who cares? He's a customer, e? It just so happens that most customers are mainly women, ranging from really rich to rich or wannabe rich.

"What I really need is a," he immediately uttered but paused too soon, "uh, tuxedo," he finished. He barely looked around and he was already aiming for the plush white couch facing the shelves for the shoes. His right hand lifted, gesturing for the salesladies to shake their legs to get a move on because he is getting what he precisely needed. "Say three buttons, size 48 regular, a white dress shirt, I'll try the blue as well, and a black vernice shoe in a size ten." He sat on the couch he was eying for a minute now and added "And two Advil."

The ladies were hurrying about. They occasionally get customers like this and they had no say if they like it or not. Even so, he was very handsome so they felt the need to impress. The shoes he asked for slowly crept beside Riku. It was in size eleven. "I said size ten," he exclaimed with a hint of irritancy. "What do you mean you don't know a size ten? You are Prada," his words instantly flew off his mouth the moment his perfectly colored amber eyes landed on the pair of shoes.

"Well," a confident female voice responded to her. "I didn't know you speak Prada... or in Japan as well." With that, Riku gradually turned around and saw an angel eying him with a curious smile written all over her lips. Upon seeing her, Riku can't help but put a big beam on his face. He stood up and uttered her name "Naminé Otani." He circled the couch and wrapped his strong muscular jock arms around the girl he had not seen since he was fifteen.

"It's so good to see you!" Naminé cooed sweetly as her little Giuseppe Zanotti heels lifted so she'd be able to return his embrace by looping her arms around his ribcage. Frankly, this was the first time these two ever touched each other this way. When they were younger, they just talked and his eyes were always fixed on some other red headed girl. This time, it was different. Maybe it was because they had not seen each other for so long. That may be the obvious reason but we can never tell if there's another deeper meaning behind this sudden mutuality.

Riku's eyes lit up like sparkles on a birthday muffin. He was ought to ask "How's Kairi?" And apparently, they asked the question at the same time. "What?" Naminé's latter word went with her eyebrows twitching a little. "You don't even know her whereabouts? Didn't you come for her?"

The left part of Riku's lips perked up, forming a sideway grin which made his left cheekbone looked so handsome as ever. "As cheesy as it could have been, Otani, but no, I did not come for her. I am actually here to look after my Mother. I haven't been exchanging e-mails with Kairi since we were... what... sixteen?" His head slightly tilted to the side, making sure if he got the age thing right. That was true, actually. Right after Lower Secondary School in Destiny High, everyone pretty much went to their own paths- choosing the High School best suited for them. Easy to say, their not-so-intact group withered. Then again, does it matter? He got his point out in the open. They weren't talking for ages! "It's been five years," he placed an obvious fake frown on his face, "I can safely say I have moved on." In which case, a volcanic beam made clear that he has perfect white teeth.

"Well, I guess communication was more important when you two were making rafts." That was Naminé's response and quite frankly, not one of them trembled with the fact that that just had been said out in the open. When they were ten, it sounded real, but now it would just be deemed as something silly. Plus, nothing 'magical' has been happening for years except for the fact that two old friends are standing inside a Prada boutique at this very moment.

"So," Riku suddenly felt a little tensed but really happy at the same time. His right palm casually lifted in abrupt manner as he executed his words- "My classes are done. You wanna, umm, hang out or something?" He doesn't know what the Universe was doing to him but deep inside his mind, he was wishing that she'd say yes.

"No," Naminé smiled apologetically. "I actually have classes in like... an hour," she scrunched up her nose and winked at him. "But I am totally free after that," the smile that came after was heavenly. Who could have guessed that Naminé's angelic features could someday trap the beast within Riku within just minutes.

"Alright, alright," Riku grinned back, trying his hard to return the same smile, possibly wanting to make her feel the same excitement building up inside of him. Still, he was trying to remain calm. All his training related to yoga and patience must come in handy, no? Calm and casual, that's what he must be. "Dinner tonight then? Pick you up at eight?" His right hand dived inside his pocket and took hold of his mobile phone. After which, he handed it to her.

"Eight sounds great," Naminé gently took his mobile phone and entered her contact details- well, just the very basic, of course.

_**Living the life in the fast lane and I won't change~**_

* * *

><p>It was exactly eight o'clock in the evening and Riku's red Ferrari SA Aperta was seen parked in front of Tokyo University. "Oh, hey, man," and apparently, he was on his phone too. He sounded a little tensed and annoyed at the same time. One of his friends called him and apologized for not hanging out with him today. His friend said his girlfriend ditched him and now he was totally free. He was wondering if he wanted to meet up in a bar with a cozy back room where you could sit on the sofa and smoke pot and no one would bother you. "Geez, thanks for the offer, man," but he really didn't smoke pot, or hasn't tried for the third time, at least, "But I actually got a date tonight." With that sentence stated, it could be heard by anyone walking by the exclaims of the person from the other line. It seems Riku's friend was hyped that he got a date. Was it something unbelievable?<p>

"Thanks," Riku gave a sarcastic gratitude. He did not really want to hear what his friend would say next or rather he did not want Naminé to hear his personal lame-o one-man cheering squad because it so happened that she was walking near his car.

"Who were you talking to?" Naminé greeted with a smile as she settles her self upon his passenger's seat. That was not an actual greet and now she felt nosy. What if it was someone disheartening? Oh great, she might have ruined the night. "Just an annoying teammate," Riku answered before stepping on the gas. Well, that was a relief.

_**I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams~**_

Riku took Naminé to a restaurant called Keyakizaka. It's a Westernized Japanese restaurant that serves Teppanyaki with a modern twist. After settling in a table for two, they sat in front of each other like how dates normally looked like. This would have been easier if Riku did not have a childhood crush on Naminé's Elementary School best friend. Hmm. Actually, it didn't matter. They were ten! Who cares about that now?

"You know, I was not surprised when I found out that you actually go to Tokyo U," Riku began honestly as he lifts up the Menu but not erect enough to hide his perfect godlike features. He was just wearing a checkered short sleeved polo, some nicely fitted jeans that did not scream gay and a pair of brown leather shoes to wrap the whole smart casual attire. His fresh wardrobe spelled that he can take casual to a whole new level. His silver hair was still had that ruggedly handsome messy look but it had a hint of fashionable.

"Actually, I had my eyes set on Yale," Naminé's natural cornflower blue eyes wandered through the menu, trying to see what best fits her diet. Yale University is a private Ivy League University located in New Haven, Connecticut, United States of America. "But I was just seventeen then and I was afraid to go abroad and leave my Mother during their time of divorce," she took the time to lift her face from the menus that served as barriers in between their gazes. She smiled at him so he wouldn't have to worry having to ask if she was okay with her parents separating and all that. She continued, "Time was not on my side and I had to make the best out of the compromising that I was required to do. I chose the next best thing."

Riku chuckled at what she just said, making his hands gently flatten the menu on the table. Naminé gazed at him weirdly. "Wow!" he exclaimed, his aquamarine eyes dancing, finding her all too magnificent. "Japanese teenagers burn their eyebrows studying just to get to Tokyo U and you treat it as a measly fall back plan!"

A waiter finally walked in and the two had given him their orders. "I know," her angelic voice finally responded to what he said. "It's such a bad idea, isn't it?" she smiled sadly. A hint of regret suddenly formed in her eyes. "Should I have just sucked it up and went for Yale instead?" And now, she was seeking refuge in him. Riku felt like it was a trick question; like, one wrong answer and she'd get up and leave. "Don't worry, though," Naminé abruptly added with a brand new smile on her face. "I have a plan. I am transferring to Yale next year." Boy, she makes it sound so easy. Maybe because... it IS easy for her. Yes, that's how smart Naminé Otani is, people.

"That's a great idea," Riku beamed, giving her a playful point of his finger. "I am mostly in New York all the time. You know, business deals, transactions, and 'whatnot'," he gave a doubtful tone in is last word. "Connecticut's just a neighboring state. If ever I am nearby, I'd cruise by," and then he warmly smiled. It was as if he was booking an advanced date with her. Yes, it seemed that way and she totally did not mind. Riku was a good person, after all. And that's just that, right? Right?

Riku drummed his fingertips upon the surface of the table. It looked kind of cute because he suddenly looked so shy. He actually had that good boy smile on his lips at the moment. "You know, I'd rather much prefer to go to Yale with you," he earnestly admitted while looking through the glass walls of the restaurant. "But as you know, I do not have that much freedom," he felt a little sorry for bringing up such a sad topic. Then again, he hoped no one was hurting. "My life has been all planned out and that's the way it had always been. When Father died, I thought it would a bit of a breather, at least. But no, everything was placed on my shoulders because I was the only suitable heir."

Naminé blinked twice and momentarily gazed at the floor. If that were to happen to her, it would definitely be disheartening. She would never be tied down to some robotic life that she did not want for her self. She had always known what was best for her and she was the only one who knew that. And so, having a jailbait life was already death to her. "Hey," she warmly called out to him with her usual angelic smile. "You're in Japan now. Isn't that some sort of a freedom? And you mentioned a teammate earlier so I assume you still play Football, yes?"

Riku smiled back. He was grateful that she was making an effort of making this dinner date work. "I told you... I am here for my Mother. I think she's dating someone." He chuckled afterwards and added "My Mother has a taste of a perfectionist. I have no qualms about the man she chooses. I just hope my Step Father's not going to be hellishly strict." Riku's mother was a cold queen. But whatever indifference she may had, she made up for it with her royal looks. She's indeed a woman deserving a thousand praises.

_**My daddy told me so~**_

Their dinner date indeed went well. They realized that they had a lot in common more than they ever knew when they were kids. They both came off from prestigious families and they were both connected to the high ends of social living. They were both smart and had cloud nine dreams. Only difference was that Naminé had the freedom to pursue what she wanted and Riku was forced to want what was laid out for him. It was not much of a struggle because he had high respects for his family and he'd die first before rebelling. To sum it all up, both were highly well-bred and they were both prophesied to have success in life.

Riku had drove Naminé home which was a plus for Naminé's driver because he got to go home earlier than expected. "This is my new home," she stretched her hand out because the car's hood was folded behind. "I still have my old home back in Destiny Island. My Mother's there," she simply explained as she got out through the open car door, circled the vehicle and forced Riku to hop out as well. They were parked near the Otani garage so it was safe to have it there.

"Doesn't your Mother get lonely being alone in that big house of yours back in Destiny Island?" he asked, trying to act cool with the fact that their hands ended up cupped together when she invited him to go inside.

"She's fine," Naminé gladly answered. "I wouldn't have left if she weren't," she admitted and that was the truth. Riku was convinced. They continued to walk, hand in hand, towards the finely designed bricked road that led to their mansion's [mansion number 2] front door. They were instantly greeted by a butler and they were instantly inside a big plush living room. Frankly, it looked like a hotel lobby but not actually as massive as the real one but it's almost close to it. Riku was not really impressed though. He also had the same big house back in Destiny Island. And as a matter of fact, theirs was bigger. Still, of course, he appreciated the expensive interiors. Who wouldn't adore a lovely home?

Naminé led Riku towards the mocha colored couch. Upon sitting, he immediately joined her. She smiled at him before picking up the remote control on the coffee table in front of them. The huge flat screen television came to life. Junior Master Chef Australia played on the screen but no one seemed to be paying attention to it. That was because Riku had grabbed her hand and said "Hey, do you mind if I do something?"

Naminé stared up at him. No, she did not mind. After all, she was the one who pulled him out of his car and invited him inside. Riku leaned closer and kiss her oh so gently on her lips. It was very polite, gentlemanly kiss. "I've been wanting to do that since I saw you again," he confessed with a shy smile. She just smiled back at him, silently showing appreciation and gratitude for meeting and just for everything that happened today. She was just staring at his cozy aquamarine eyes until she noticed something peculiar in them.

Riku had looked over her shoulder and he noticed two fully grown people walking inside the living room. Naminé, then, turned her head and saw her father with a woman she barely recognizes. Her mouth opened so she could speak but Riku had beaten her to it- "Mother, what are you doing here?"

_**G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>End of first chapter! Tell me what you think! I need inspiration! Oh and don't worry, Kairi will show up soon, just like what I stated in my frontal summary.

Bisou bisou,

Tammy


	2. Physics Can Be So Physical

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for the reviews. I don't even mind how minimal it turned out to be. I am just happy I got some! Haha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo, Japan: Sightings<strong>_

_**RS**_ looking so bored and irritated in the vicinity of Ginza. As we know Ginza, it's just not the best part for shoppers in Tokyo, it's also the Luxury Capital of Japan. It's a wonder why he's so negatively agitated like this. Maybe it has something to do with his companion- a handsome man wearing a pink long sleeved polo underneath a shiny silver suit. Maybe they had opposite tastes in looking classy but I don't think _**RS**_ is that shallow when it comes to judging people... or a new step-dad. _**NO**_ hiding in a Department Store, accurately inside Ravijour. She was also seen very tired. It did not seem like she got exhausted trying on all those sexy lingerie from Ravijour. It's anyone's guess that _**RS**_' cold mother can't be caught alive in a place that sells romantic lines, ruffles and laces. Good job, _**NO**_, you know where to hide. While you're in there, why don't you try on some, huh?

_**Music Entré: My Heart Skips A Beat by Lenka**_

* * *

><p><strong>Until The Last Page<strong>

**by: Tammy Beef Dingleberry**

_**Chapter Two: Physics Can Be So Physical**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heart skips a beat. My heart skips a beat~<strong>_

It has been exactly nine days since that incident where Riku Shimada found his very own mother in Naminé's house in Tokyo. It was now the 25th of June and all of a sudden, everything to him was like 'mystery solved'. So, that's why his mother was always in Tokyo; his hunches were correct, she was indeed dating someone. Not that he does not like it but he did not recall agreeing that she can date that man she chose. Hey, what happened to the 'I have no qualms about the man she chooses?' He spoke too soon, it seems. "Yes, yes," he mumbled while he stared blankly at the professor in class. He was not saying 'yes' to the teacher's claims of being intelligent, he was actually deciphering the thoughts in his head; little by little; one by one.

He felt an iffy vibe at his right side and his head slowly turned towards that direction. There it was, Keiko Akari, short brown hair with a big smile on her face. His eyebrows furrowed at her. What does she want now? Oh yeah, that's the girl who was bugging him last chapter. The one who seemed like she was helplessly attracted to him. If you disregard her annoying voice, her disturbing actions and her disgusting stalking, she could be attractive but just slightly. "You're zoning out again," she whispered to him and he just blankly frowned at her. Yes, he does need to zone out! He needs to sit down and think about what's going on in his life at the moment!

Yes, back to Mother. If he only knew who she was dating then he would have done something about it! "..." Really? Is it because of Naminé? Is it because he likes her too much that he can't let his own mother remarry? Now, isn't that just selfish? He does not even know what is going on in between the two of them except for the direly obvious awkwardness.

"Hey, let's go out for Lunch," Keiko was suddenly standing beside his desk. He abruptly worried because the Professor might find it rude that they are talking during his Pep Speech. His eyes darted towards the white board and he did not find anyone standing there. "The class is over," Keiko added. Geez, he did not even notice? That's it, he has a problem.

Riku stood from his seat, gave Keiko a cold shoulder and said "Get lost."

* * *

><p>"Daddy," Naminé used her dainty voice as she unwraps the Italian Raw Pasta from its packaging. The Shimadas are arriving tonight for Dinner. They could have eaten out but they had their idea of cooking and eating at home so they can get used to being a family already. Naminé was simply opposed to this. "Wasn't it more peaceful when it was just the two of us?" she said the word 'two of us' because she did not want her father to think that she was finding Riku's mother as an evil step-mum who will take over her biological mum who was possibly moping alone in Destiny Islands or having the best vacation in her life. It's anyone's guess.<p>

"We're in a big house, darling! I think the word you were looking for was 'gloomy'," her father stated enthusiastically. He was standing in front of a large pot, cooking the sauce. Even if they had cooks that can do all the labor necessary for this certain 'home' dinner, her father still insisted on doing this themselves just for this one night. It makes the food more lovelier, he reckoned; which to Naminé's point of view was a little too dramatic. Sure, she liked her father being this heart-warming, but she felt bitter because she really did not want Riku to be her brother, not after that they shared that sweet gentle kiss which she failed to return because the 'parents' showed up. All so suddenly, as if they were early High Schoolers, trying to hide the fact that they were already into hugs and kisses. "Here," her father moved from his part of the hotel-like kitchen and approached Naminé. "Taste this," he advanced the wooden spoon towards her lips. Before she could utter anything, her father was delighted to say "Isn't that the taste of a new big family!" Naminé discreetly rolled her eyes. Yeah sure...

The clock finally stroke 7:30 and the servants just got finished setting up what the father and the daughter made for their guests. It was a delicate Italian Gourmet. They were very good with cooking because despite of Namine's father's fondness for toys that made him build a Toy Company that immediately boomed, he also had the passion for cooking which he delightfully shared with his daughter. And within that minute, there was a sound of the front double doors opening. It would appear that the butler had welcomed the guests.

Naminé was half-rushing, descending the carpet-covered curved staircase. She was wearing an Oscar de la Renta printed dress. It had browns, whites and red-oranges on it. On her feet were a pair of red-orange Christian Loubotin strapped heels. As soon as she reached the foot of the stairs, her eyes widened and her neck stretched up like a giraffe's. Her facial expression spelled curiosity and excitement at the same time.

_**My heart is playing tricks on me~**_

Riku Shimada stepped inside the house and he immediately greeted her with a very generous silent and handsome smile. A pink blush drew on Namine's cheeks as she returned the same smile. She took a few steps closer to him. She took it slowly so it would seem more dramatic, smiling along within every step. "I wondered where you disappeared off to yesterday. Had meetings in Pensisula Hotel again?" She soon stopped when she heard a womanly voice and it apparently belonged to the female who stepped in just behind Riku. Damn, she was so tall; but not as tall as Riku because even if he was younger, boys do grow more.

Naminé froze on her spot, her heels suddenly felt piercing upon her sole. "I," she began and her eyebrows furrowed a little. "I had a little accident," she lied. Actually, yesterday, she was in the Shimada office- the first branch that sprouted in Tokyo because their establishments were all in Destiny Islands and it so happened that yesterday was their first month after it has opened. Naminé was 'invited' to help out and experience the Hong Kong delicacies that were freshly shipped. Even if Riku's mother was giving some sort of effort of getting to know her new step-daughter, she had to say, the Office was a little too much for her taste. Everything seemed so robotic and stern. A party didn't look like one. The entire office was even out of Riku's personality. No wonder he described his life as being 'controlled'. "That time of the month," Naminé finally pulled her lie together. Actually, she ran off to the Department store and hide in a luxurious lingerie boutique. Why? That's because the tall stern woman wouldn't go in there. It was incredible.

Naminé was trying to hide that forming frown in her face. She really did not like the woman. She seemed so... cold. Even if she was trying to extend a warming hand, anyone can assume that it was not her best suit. "Are you okay?" it was that gentle handsome voice that soothed her so suddenly. A soft sigh escaped her lips and after a reassuring nod, the smile was back on her face.

_**My world is turning slowly now but it's burning up somehow~**_

Mister Otani was seated at the head chair of the long classic table. To his left was his lovely daughter Naminé; to his right was Riku's mother and seated beside her was Riku himself. He felt a little relieved that he wasn't directly seated across Naminé or right next to her. That would just make everything look tensed; if not, he was sure that he would be deemed like it. And he didn't want that; not now, not ever. The last thing he wanted was to get caught sweating like a porcine.

The happy couple, meaning, not them, were having a healthy conversation about what else, business. Mister Otani was stating how he first made his huge profit at the age of twenty two. It was only a few years after he graduated High School and while in College, he was already managing this Toy Company which turned out to be such a success. He got richer and richer as it continues to get bigger and lately, he was thinking of investing millions in the Fashion Industry mainly because it was his daughter's dream. Naminé didn't want the huge help. She wanted to make it on her own. The only help she needed were the connections and she can start off from there. In Riku's opinion, she was doing more than fine, the same way she looked more beautiful every time he sees her... which was completely wrong because that shouldn't be the way a brother should see his sister, considering of course that they are going to be siblings under the Law quite soon.

_**My world is full of loveliness but I focus on the stress~**_

The quasi-happy dinner was done and Riku had excused him self. He reasoned that he was just going to call their Football Team Captain and he'll be back in the table by Desert. He moved out of the area and went to the backyard. He was delighted to have seen the scenery. The nighttime loomed beautifully over the cream colored staircases. At the bottom left was a Jacuzzi. And if you sat there, you'd be able to gaze at the landscapes while relaxing. Just near that certain hot tub was a decent looking glass round table and there were two seats placed before it. He initiated to take one seat.

The scenery immediately made him believe that tranquility can never be bought in a Department Store. If ever they move in here, this would be his favorite spot. Aah, at least he was thinking positively now.

_**And it's only in the quiet that I hear my self breathe~**_

Riku did not notice that he was gone for almost an hour. That was good, he reckoned. At least, it seemed, he enjoyed the place even if this entire turn of his life was so confusing. "Are you done with the call?" he heard a soft voice peaking from his side. It emitted concern along the slight worry it exposed. He slowly turned his head to the left and he had a full view of the blonde beauty that will soon become his sister.

"I never made the call," he answered regretfully. He felt bad for having to lie. "It was not like I didn't fancy being in there but-" he was cut off when he saw her smile and shake her head. Gaping a bit lower, he noticed that Naminé was bringing a cupcake on a small plate. He could only assume that she brought it for him. It was very nice of her but he really didn't like being pampered because she was his soon-to-be sister. He wanted her role to be something else.

"It's okay. I understand. The breeze is lighter in here, isn't it?" Naminé approached him and placed the plate on top of the glass surface. And she had probably meant that the air around their parents were bringing them down. He could only assume. "You can dip your self in the hot tub," she smiled cheerfully as her chin lifted, giving a small nod that was directed to the Jacuzzi close to them.

"Are you usually in there? Is this your sacred place?" Riku responded with a light playful tone. Within his minimal words, he had already imagined her in a bathing suit and he felt a tingle in his pants. If you were a brother, you'd be disgusted, but no, he felt really, really excited. Really.

"Sometimes," she answered honestly as she gazed towards the landscape that watched their hopeful agony. "But it's not ideal to bathe here at night. It gets chilly," she giggled silently after that. The Jacuzzi indeed had a weird spot. It was very much exposed to the outside world that you can only attempt to dip your self in there only when the heat of the sun is available.

* * *

><p>Another hour passed and the two had walked back into the Dining Area only to find that their parents were already leaving their seats. "Are we heading home now?" Riku asked casually. He felt relieved, once again, that this whole gag was going for another pause but he also felt bitter because he wanted more time with Naminé. In which case, any direction would have its own pros and cons.<p>

"No, Son," Mister Otani had already called him that. Riku sure hoped that he was just being warm-hearted. "Your mother and I still have a lot to talk about. So, feel free to play with Naminé, huh?" And it was odd that he sees them as little kids when they're already in their early twenties. Running a humongous Toy Company has its own downside, he reckoned. Naminé's father had kissed her on her cheek and patted her head before he left with Riku's mother. They were walking directly towards the in-house office but it's anyone's guess of what they'll be doing in there.

Riku suddenly had a sinister smile on his face. His gaze landed on the shorter girl next to him. "Why don't we take a plunge in that Jacuzzi tonight?" he asked which didn't seem like a question at all. "It'll be very cold but that's the challenge." Horny boy, he just wanted to see her in her bathing suit.

Naminé should have learned how to read boys' minds because she answered "Challenge accepted." With that, she grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him upstairs, to her room. It was a little odd because Riku didn't feel like he was a brother getting forced to visit his sister's room to take a look at her Barbie collection. He felt like the guy she picked up in a bar where he knew he was going to get lucky on their first [or second] night. Either way, the latter was more awesome.

_**My heart skips a beat~**_

Upon entering her spacious lavender and white bedroom, Naminé immediately entered her walk-in closet. "I do not have male trunks in here so I think you can just have a dip with whatever you are wearing underneath your Armani pants," she tried to sound casual but she can't avoid the fits of giggle along her words.

Riku sat on her bed and felt his palms on her sheets. "I don't mind," he replied with the same playful tone. He was looking around her dim-lit bedroom while she was inside her walk-in closet where he couldn't see her. The door was opened ajar so he can see the light peaking from it. Still, he was able to hear her loud and clear, not that there was any distraction anyway.

Naminé was still inside the separated room when she heard Riku's answer. Her lips made a childish pout and thought how brave he was. What if he was just wearing briefs? So, he'd go downstairs with just wearing that? She finally walked out of the closet and asked "Really?"

Riku was lost for words. His palms on the bed froze and his jaw slightly dropped but he tried his hardest to bring it back where it should be. "Y-" with him staring at her Zen Garden Two Piece, his brain cells might have exploded. Her bathing was suit was utmost cute. It had a Vintage 50s look. She wore this as a form of 'cheating' because it did not reveal too much, thus it wouldn't be too cold down in the Jacuzzi; not that the extra inch of fabric would be much help anyway. Even if it wasn't too revealing, it still didn't stop Riku from secretly gasping inwardly. His brain paused for a couple of seconds before completing his one word answer- "Yes."

Riku had stood off from the bed, took the blanket and wrapped it around Naminé like it was a stealth coat. "You know what," he began, "I lose the challenge. I changed my mind. I do not want you to be seen in a two-piece." Not that it didn't look great on her. It's just his possessiveness kicking in.

"But there's no one down there," she reasoned with her eyebrows furrowing. Damn, she was looking forward to Riku shivering and losing under her might!

"I don't care," he whispered with the shake of his head. He ran his right hand through his silver hair, feeling really frustrated. He didn't like what he was feeling towards his soon-to-be sister. So, to distract himself, he picked up the remote control by her bedside table and turned on the television. He sat back on the bed and he switched channels every two seconds, hoping to find a good Football game, even a sleazy Golf Tournament would do. Anything.

_**My heart skips a beat~**_

In the end, they weren't able to go to the Jacuzzi at all, nor even go downstairs, nor even leave the room. They weren't exactly sure why but it might had something to do with how the moon shone through the French windows and how the laced curtains hovered over it, giving the room the perfect dimness that any twenty year old would crave when they're inside a room with the person they are most attracted to.

Naminé had managed to throw the blanket back on the bed and she crawled behind him. Riku had successfully found a Hockey game on ESPN and he was getting really distracted. The girl felt ignored so she folded her legs on the sheets and placed her self exactly behind him. "You're boring," she whispered in his ear. She was aiming to just tease him but to Riku, it came off as very seductive.

He took a deep breath and faced her. "No way," he shook his head again with a mocking smile. "I just don't think you're a good playmate," oh here comes Mister Hard-To-Get Rock Star, huh? He was acting all conceited now just so he can go back to the Hockey game. If it's good enough, it'd probably make him last until his mother ask him to drive her home. But it seems, she was having her busy time on her own.

Deep inside Naminé's head, she was reciting 'Challenge Accepted' all over again. "I think I..." she cupped her dainty fingers upon Riku's chin. She placed a light peck on his lips and smiled afterwards, "...never returned that kiss you gave me more than a week ago." Now smiling victoriously because the Hockey game suddenly seemed so unimportant. Also, it was oblivious to her that she just wound up a very virulent toy.

Riku abruptly picked up the remote control again. He kept his aquamarine eyes on her as he turns off the television behind him. He held her waists and pushed her further into the queen sized bed. She was still wearing her 50s swim suit so this would be easy. Naminé's eyes darted upwards when he crawled on top of her, their faces leveled at each other and his arms and legs were standing as posts around her petite figure. With her eyes, she was asking what was going on yet she already knew where this was heading. And when his head went downwards and his tongue penetrated her mouth, that was where he gave her the assurance that her hunches were right- THERE is where this is heading to.

_**My heart skips a beat~**_

Naminé suddenly felt dazed as her dodger blue eyes drooped. She was indeed lost. Astray in his touch. Forfeited in the way his manly hands maneuvered at the sides of her top and getting a slight touch of her side breast. Unredeemed in the skill of his fingers sliding around her body and untying the knot behind her back. "Ha~" she took a melodic inhale when her hands idly inserted themselves in his polo, getting a good feel of his chiseled back and his six-pack at the front. Having a step-brother who was as hot as him was the greatest torment one could ever acquire.

Riku was in a momentum that it's almost a sin to stop now. He knew that his blonde princess was enjoying it as much as he was so he wasn't going to let himself be halted anytime soon. His eyes were closed as his kiss went deeper and deeper. They were sharing saliva as much as they would be sharing parents any day soon. He had sat up and took his polo off. His right hand reached for her arm and he rowdily pulled her up, her bra falling off along her rise. He made her sit on her lap and her high wasted bikini were thin enough so she was able to feel his erection in between her thighs.

His hands roamed around her naked back as his kisses continued to get harder. Naminé began to moan as she was being bewildered with the fine senses she was having that made her want to unbuckle his belt, pull it off and dip her hands inside his boxers. It didn't take too long before she had the chance to touch his wood. Riku felt good so he placed her back down, laying her gently on her back. She got distracted with the way he roughly yanked her bikini off of her. "Ha!" she took an inhale with a hint of exclaim. Her eyes widened and they paused for a moment, staring at each other for a while.

Riku gazed down at her, confused of their sudden halt. His aquamarines were visible with the small amount of light hey had. "You okay?" he asked if he was in trouble but his touches asked otherwise. His palm was crawling down her naked bottom and his fingers had a good touch of her wetness. His middle finger penetrated her hole and he was in for a delight. She was overflowing like a waterfall and a dam.

Naminé took another deep inhale and placed her hands behind his neck. She pulled him down and they engulfed themselves for another round of French kissing; their tongues dancing in the sweetness of their joint saliva. Pretty soon, she had found her self jerking off his pants and he, also, had kicked off his shoes off the bed. He removed his final piece of clothing which was his boxers.

The rays of the moon shone on Riku's back as he was still crouching over Naminé. Even his buttocks gleamed. He was beautiful and any girl would be lucky to be in Naminé's position. It was the two of them who weren't so lucky because what they were doing were going to be very unnatural once her father inserts his ring in his mother's finger. But before that happens, they can still do this.

_**My heart skips a beat~**_

Naminé felt pain as Riku pumped into her, penetrating her precious jewel that had never been invaded for three years. Her first was with her first boyfriend, the one only guy she dated during High School and he was a wealthy College boy. Her second time [now] was with Riku, that astounding jock back in her homeland, the one whom she did not expect to meet again in College and would be doing this with him. Back in Middle School, her, him and all the others were just common acquaintances. He belonged in a group of three- him, Kairi and Sora, and his other group was his fellow Football lovers, Tidus and Wakka. And she belonged with their bigger group- her, her cousin Roxas, their leader Marluxia, the surfer Demyx, the tomboy Larxene, and a few others. And this, this was a complete turn of events, obviously.

After a few minutes of sweating, her hurtful sobs turned into moans of pleasure. Riku had pulled out many times because he was worried of her. But after a few times, she had pulled him back and kissed him with more passion, thus making the boy give it another go. His lips were locked tight with hers as often times exhaled moans in her mouth. His right hand gently caressed her right breast, giving it a secure massage when his thrusts grew rougher. Her nails dug on the skin of his back as she let out a tiny scream when she was going into climax. After which, she felt as if she was dying on the clouds.

"Hah," Riku exhaled tiredly as he pulls out from her, making his white juice spill on her sexy belly. She had grabbed a tissue box from her side and they had tidied themselves up before he laid lazily next to her. "What..." he mentioned exhaustedly, "the fuck..." his eyes were closed and his chest was rising up and down as he continued breathing.

_**Oh, I know this time cuz it's physical; my blood has stopped and I am breathless as well~**_

"What the fuck had just happened, huh?" Naminé's soft tiny voice finished his sentence. She was also tired, feeling Riku's sweat on the sides of her shoulders. "Umm," she worded out again, her tone was the only thing that can be heard in the silent bedroom and there was a crack in her voice.

Riku immediately turned, laid on his side and faced her. "What's wrong?" his eyebrows furrowed and his muscular arm draped over her, his hand landing on her shoulder. He feared that this was going to be one of her life's regrets. He can say that it was the best sex of his life even if it wasn't too experimental. Just because it was with her that made it oh so astounding. Naminé just kept silent, she was unable to find the right words on what she was feeling at the moment. She was too overwhelmed and worried to think straight. "It's fine," Riku assured her as he pulls the princess back into his figure, wrapping his strong arms around her fragile body, making her head fall comfortably on his chiseled chest.

_**But I need a minute to convince myself~**_

Naminé was really perplexed. They weren't exactly in love, were they? Then why did they do it? It was like they completely ruined their reputations in front of each other. And the real question was why she was feeling this now? Was she so attracted to the bad boy image? Really? Riku wasn't even acting all 'bad boy' like he had used to back when they were younger. Was it possible that that was the token in all of these? An unspoken and immature attraction?

Riku was beginning to feel sorry about what just happened even if he didn't mean any harm. He was completely attracted to her and she him. Doing it was going overboard but the situation called for it and their reason had flown. Cripes, it's easier to blame it on the alcohol but they didn't even drink a single drop of it. Still, he knew he was good, she was good, and this was good. That's what he needed to keep in mind. She's a really special girl and she deserved a guy who sees that. "You know?" he began as he cradled her lovingly in his arms. "I think I'm going to stay here until the morning."

After hearing that, Naminé had pushed her self closer to his body, embracing him tightly. She let out a tiny sigh and it went perfectly well with that hidden smile on his chest.

_**Cuz it's only in the quiet that I know what to feel~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> End of chapter. Please, oh pretty please, give me reviews. More to come.

Bisou bisou,

Tammy


End file.
